Terrible Things
by Yamiga
Summary: Leon is married now with a family. Leaving behind the life of Bio Terrorism, he also forced himself to forget the woman he loved the most and that was Ada. Years later, he receives a letter from the mail addressed to from Ada.This causes his life to take a terrible turn. Upon ignoring Ada for two months,he finally visits her and discovers,he has less time with her than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yet another sad Ada Leon fic...I thought of this after listening to a song. I really hope you like it!**

**Summary: Leon had broken away from Ada years ago. He was married now, with a family but yet, the slightest memory of her still lingers inside of him. His life takes a terrible turn when Ada contacts him for an "urgent matter.", and after ignoring her many times he discovers that he has less time with her than he thought.**

**Warnings: Character death.**

* * *

That morning, Leon was in the midst of playing with his younger daughter, tossing her up and down, watching her every time. He saw the trust in her bright blue eyes, she knew that her daddy would never drop her or let go.

She would laugh and laugh until he put her down then she started to pout. Her face _always_ drew a smile to Leon's face, as he knelt down and spoke to her. "Don't do that, you look so mean when you make that face." He rubbed her curly hair, which made her smile.

"Does Daddy have to work today?" She asked, which came out as "Does waddy hawv to wok today?"

Grinning, he shook his head and kindly spoke. "I think I'm staying here for today. We can spend time together, okay?" And then, his young daughter laughed, making his heart warm.

Leon's life, was perfect. He had absolutely no regrets with the way things were going. He had left Bioterrorism behind, the B.S.A.A, everything...it was all in his past. Or so he liked to think. She had still haunted him. Perhaps a single scent, song or image would set his memory off. Ada Wong, would pop into his head, and he'd be showered with guilt.

He would vaguely remember choosing his friend's opinions over his love for Ada. He would remember the look in her eyes when he told her that he didn't love her, what a lie.

"Daddy..." Something tugged his pant leg. "What's wrong?"

He looked down at his daughter and gave a half hearted smile. "Nothing, come on...let's go downstairs for breakfast."

* * *

Leon's wife was beaming when her husband and daughter arrived downstairs. Her son grabbed on to the hem of her sundress as she cooked. "Good morning you two!" She turned around smiling, with the spoon in her hand. "Sit down, it's time to eat."

Breakfast, as usual, was wonderful. The children loved to talk, always asking "Why's mommy's stomach so big?" Leon and his wife would usually laugh.

The dinner table, in Leon's opinion, was no time for thoughts. No time to think about Ada...here he could focus mainly on his family.

He watched them eat, with smiles on their faces, they all depended on him and he couldn't let the past with another woman ruin that.

* * *

As usual, after breakfast Leon sat with his children on the sofa. His wife, in her current state of pregnancy would retreat upstairs and rest for a while. Occasionally, she'd ask her husband to bring her some tea to sooth her cramps, or perhaps just rub her abdomen. But today, Leon was free to be with his children.

"What do you want to watch, Leo?" He asked his son, who sat next to him.

Leo looked at his father with his red curls and freckled face and simply shrugged. "What does Leondra want to watch?" Leon's daughter sat in his lap. She looked at him with wide confused eyes. She had moments like this, since she was turning two, when she had to think really hard when she was addressed to say something.

"It's fine," He rubbed her head. "Don't think about it too hard."

He took the remote in his own hands and turned the large flat screen TV to something child friendly.

As usual, in times like this, his mind trailed away. And often, as usual, he found his mind trailing off. His mind was too disturbed, to stay calm like he wished. And inevitably, his mind would search for her...he would wonder where she was, how she was doing and if she was still alive.

Then his heart filled with guilt as he would always remember the day, the day he could have chosen to stand up for Ada, to be with her. But his life would have been different. He made the right decision, right?

* * *

His children had fallen asleep, and his wife had ventured downstairs and out the door to check the mail. He waited for her to come back inside, the soft sound of the door shutting.

When he heard it, he stood up and smiled at her. "What is it?"

"There's something," She said. "Addressed to you, Leon." She passed it to him over the sofa and left, as he read it.

_"Dear Leon,_

_If you haven't forgotten about me, I need to talk to you. It's something, very urgent that has to be dealt with quickly. Please reply back when it would be a good time for the two of us to meet._

_-Ada Wong"'_

Leon felt his heart vague as he read the two lines before him. Two mysterious lines, it was just like Ada...

"What is it?" His wife asked from behind him. He turned to face her, his wife with stern eyes. She couldn't read his face, and he knew it, but he was worried. He was worried that this one letter, this woman...would ruin everything he had. So he looked at his wife in the eye and shook his head. "Nothing," He spoke. "Just spam."

His wife smiled and went upstairs. At that moment, he took the opportunity to write back.

_"Ada,_

_Who the hell do you think you are, requesting something like that? I have a family do you understand? I have moved on, I don't love you! You stay away from me, and my family or I swear I'll end you my self._"

That day, he sent the letter and every day to follow, began a chain of mail from Ada. Every single day, he would receive letter after letter, and sooner or later his wife became suspicious. She took a letter for herself one day, and automatically her heart filled with anger. She and Leon inevitable ended up arguing, and with her mood swings, Leon was no match for his tiny wife.

The children hid and cried, filling Leon's heart with sadness. With every letter, drew their relationship further and further away and about two months of it all, Leon's wife couldn't bare to see him.

The last letter was the final straw, when she had actually requested a meeting at a local cafe. Without thinking, he washed up and before he knew it, headed to meet the woman that was ruining his life.

Unknowingly though, he left the letter on the table, in perfect view, where his wife picked it up and read it.

* * *

The Cafe wasn't a busy one, in fact Leon was very familiar with it. He and his wife met here, they fell in love here. How ironic was it, that he was going to meet Ada.

He entered the cafe, and the smell of caffeine hit him. It smelt good, but it annoyed him at the moment. He was looking for Ada, with a look of pure fury on his face. He walked around the cafe, more than once looking for her and when he thought she wasn't there, she nearly cursed.

However, quietly and hoarse, he heard a soft voice speak, "Leon."

He turned around, and looked at a table where a woman sat.

_Ada_? He thought, but it couldn't be. This woman's hair was thin, grey and brittle. Her eyes were sunken, with big red bags underneath. She was over bundled, even though it was warm outside. She was skinny, and frail...

Leon sat down next to her, and stared at shock.

"Hi Leon..." She managed, but not without a cough.

"Ada..."

"You've changed," She began. "You look so happy, so much happier than usual."

He breathed in, before speaking again. "What's wrong with you?"

"If it's about..." She coughed again. "If it's about the letters, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." His heart was filled with sympathy. "I didn't...what do you need? Why did you contact me?"

"How have you been Leon?" She asked. "You have kids, a wife...she's pregnant?"

"Ada_" "And your daughter, she must be beautiful_" "ADA!" He slammed his fist on the table. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you? Why do you look like this?" He was breathing hard, unaware of the people staring at him.

She removed the whool scarf from around her mouth, to speak clearly. "Can I tell you something," She said. "It's terrible...what I'm going to say. Not for you Leon, for me. Y...you have a family now, children, a life..." She began to tear up.

"_Tell me what's wrong_!" He begged. "_Please_!"

She paused, coughed and began again. "I tried to send you those letters two months ago, because I didn't have enough time." She sighed. "When I sent you those letters, it was because...I was sick."

Leon felt a dry lump in his throat.

"Sick?" He asked. "With...So...do you need money or anything? A doctor," He was shaking now. "Let me get your a doctor, or a home..."

"Leon, you have a wife. She wouldn't like me around you." And then she stared at him. "And I only have a week left_" And then it happened, she went into a fist of terrible coughs. A red liquid stained itself on her gloves and Leon finally realized that it was blood.

"Ada!" He yelled, about to get up, but she held up her hand.

"I'm fine, for now Leon." She smiled. "Only for one more week. I wanted to see you sooner but..."

"I didn't ever write back, right?" He asked. "It's my fault. That day, if I said yes...if I didn't let their opinions ruin me_"

"Shut up! And stop thinking about the past!" She shouted. "You are married, you have a family! All I ask is that_"

"Leon!" The voice was familiar. Both Leon and Ada looked ahead and saw his wife, rushing towards them. She pointed an accusing finger at Ada. "Who are you?! Are you Ada!?" She yelled.

"Yes..." She managed.

"You leave us alone!" She yelled, walking over to the frail woman.

"No," Leon began, standing up. His wife would have none of it.

"It's okay Leon." Ada said. "It's fine!"

"Shut up!" Mrs. Kennedy shouted. "You leave my husband alone, or I swear I'll call the police on you. Leon," She said. "Get up."

And just as Ada wanted, he did. He looked hurt and confused, but he did. He let his wife lead him out. Before he left, he gave Ada one last look.

She waved at him, and smiled. He didn't know it then, but that was the last time, he ever saw Ada alive.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. One last chapter after this one! And I don't own Resident Evil.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I hope you liked that chapter. Here's the final chapter. And there is a twist.**

* * *

Ada walked home, wobbly and limping.

When she got inside, she crashed into her bed, cringing as she heard her bones crack. _Just a week. _She said to herself. Her window was open, letting in a cool breeze. She welcomed it, and cherished it, knowing sooner or later, it would be over.

Seconds later, she heard small footsteps emerge from down the small hallway and into her room. Someone small jumped on her bed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Is mommy better?" He asked, with a smile on his face. She looked into her son's grey eyes, wide with anticipation. "Can we go to the park when you get better?"

"Yes sweetheart!" She forced herself to sit up. "But...mommy is a little tired. Can she take a nap for a while?"

"If I can take a nap with you!" Her son, Scotty said. "Please!?" He crawled under the covers with her, and again embraced her. "You're so skinny, and so pretty."

"Thank you." She said, getting teary. "Thank you so much...hey sweetheart..." Ada paused for a while. "At the end of this week, things are going to be different."

"You mean on Sunday?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'll go to sleep." She kept a smile. "For a long time..."

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked.

"Just for now...but..." She coughed and only embraced her son. "For now, let's enjoy each other."

* * *

There wasn't even an argument when they arrived home. Mrs. Kennedy only yelled at Leon, and told him he was _forbidden _to see Ada.

But he didn't care, he knew he would see her before it was too late. He could help her, get her a doctor or something. _It's so like her, _He thought, _to deny help. _But he'd reach out to her, eventually.

Monday passed by quickly, leading quickly into Tuesday.

Tuesday morning, after work he was ready to go see her, but his wife had called him. She made arrangements for him to pick up the children. So he couldn't see Ada.

Wednesday, the same thing. He picked up the kids, not arriving home back in time to go and see Ada.

Thursday was his free day, but Mrs. Kennedy had arranged for them all to go and eat out as a _family. _They arrived back late, giving him not time to even think about Ada.

Friday would've been fine, but that afternoon, his wife went into labor. His mind was so clouded with thoughts that he could not even think about Ada.

And Saturday, after a painful delivery, their son was born. The whole day, he spent it with his wife and his son.

It was on Sunday, when he finally remembered Ada. He remembered that...she could possible be dead, so that morning, ignoring his wife's yells, he left the house.

He had the address in his hand as he drove and it didn't take him long to find it.

Of course, it wasn't as great as his home, but that would change. He would help her out with whatever she needed.

* * *

He kicked the door down, not caring to knock.

It opened, allowing him an easy entrance. He walked through the house, calling louder and louder. When he received no answer, he felt his heart ache.

He knew the outcome, he knew it well. He had waited to long, chancing Ada's fate. And now he had to face the guilt.

He had to face the guilt of knowing that all those years ago, Ada's fate was in his hands, and yet he let his friend's change his mind. He had betrayed Ada, to the highest degree and now there was no apologizing for it.

The last place Leon entered, was Ada's bedroom. He knew that because he saw her there, in her bed, blood stained lips, motionless and peaceful. He was close enough to know she wasn't breathing, to know that she was dead.

At that moment, he tried to fight back his emotions, but that didn't work. His eyes became moist and within seconds he was a teary mess.

Thoughts went through his head, guilt over powered him and all together, he felt like a useless man.

He came to the final realization that Ada was dead, and in extension it was his fault. At that moment, there was nothing he could do but stare at the chapter of his life that had ended.

He swallowed hard, and prepared for his departure, knowing that his wife and children could not see him like this. And slowly, he walked out of the room, with his head down.

Before he left, he heard something fall in the closet.

Taking out his gun, he walked forward slowly and quickly opened the door. There was nothing there. Maybe his imagination.

Wiping one last tear from his eye, Leon left the room, and finally left the house. He thought he would never return again, but something made him stop and look.

From the window, there was something or someone peeping at him with big grey eyes. But it left as soon as Leon saw it and unknowingly, he was heading back inside the house one last time.

* * *

"That was close!" Scotty said, climbing on his mother's bed. "He almost saw us!"

He sat there and waited for a response. When he didn't get one, he began to violently shake his mother, hoping that she would wake up. But in the end, he knew what was wrong with her.

He had seen it to much to be afraid of it, death that is. He had seen it every where. His mother had told him about it, and that when it came he couldn't be sad or afraid. His mother had even taken lives, before his eyes.

So when he saw her and felt her, motionless and cold, he knew what she was dead.

Little Scotty crawled off of the bed and looked at his mother. Then he put his small hand on her fore head, bowed his head and prayed.

"_Dear God,_

_I know mommy wasn't the best but please don't send her to hell. I know she killed people, but it was only for me, to keep me safe. So please, when she gets to heaven, tell her that I love her and make sure she watches over me._

_Amen."_

He took his hand off of her head and clapped. "Now go to heaven!" He yelled, and satisfied with himself he turned around to leave the room. Not entirely sure where he was going, but he had something in mind.

However when he made way to go, he saw a man standing in the doorway. The same man from about five minutes before.

Feeling shaky legs, Scotty yelped and ran back to the bed, hiding behind his mom's body.

_Do something! _He wanted to yell, but he realized again that she wasn't with him anymore.

"Get away from her." The man said, holding his hand out. "She's dead...come with me."

"No!" Scotty yelled with fear. "You donkey! Get away from me!" He stammered and fell off of the bed, hitting his head hard on the floor. All the while, the strange man attempted to walk towards him.

* * *

Leon swallowed another dry lump as he attempted to catch the terrified boy.

_This is what she had to tell me. This is why she was in turmoil the day I left her. _He thought.

His children, with his wife looked nothing like him. They all had red hair and blue eyes but this boy here, he was a spitting image. A scared spitting image.

Perhaps he was penance, for what he did to Ada. And Leon gladly accepted it, that this was his son. He was alone in this world, with no mother...Leon was all he had.

So even if the boy would curse at him and call him a donkey, or throw things at him, Leon knew that it was his duty to grab him, take him home and give him a better life.

* * *

Scotty jumped out of the window and before he knew it, he was in full sprint.

He didn't dare look back at his house, nor did he listen to the shouts from the man behind him.

He just ran, through the grass and into the forest behind his neighborhood, down into the creek where he prayed that the man would leave him alone.

He wouldn't let that man take him, he would just make it on his own. He didn't have to go to school, he could just live on the streets. After all, his mother didn't have any parents. So what made him any different.

Scotty only prayed for guidance, and he prayed that his mother would watch and protect him.

She wasn't there with him in person, but he could feel her there, gazing at him and embracing him. He didn't feel so scared anymore, and without really thinking about it, he stood up.

He turned around and walked up the creek, not really caring whether he saw the man again. He would let his mother lead him and guide him, trusting that she'd put him in the right path.

And years later, he figured out that she did.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review...and I do not own Resident Evil.**


End file.
